


Day 3: Galra

by GemmaRose



Series: Galra Keith Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Korean Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Keith knows next to nothing about the human side of his cultural heritage. He’s not going to let the opportunity to learn about his alien heritage slip through his fingers.





	

“Um, hey, Coran?” Keith paused, gripping the sudsy rag in his hand tighter. It had been gnawing at him for weeks, ever since he found out that he wasn’t entirely human, the knowledge that he knew nothing about either part of his heritage. His mom had died before he was old enough to learn anything about Korea from her, and he’d never really given much thought to where his dad came from. But now, knowing that his father was from the very same empire they were currently fighting to destroy... not knowing felt wrong.

“What is it, Keith?” Coran asked, looking over from the cryo-pod he was cleaning across the room. “Need more suds in your bucket?”

“No, I’m good on soap.” Keith shook his head. “But, could I ask you a question?”

“Of course!”

“It’s about the galra.” Keith said, keeping his eyes locked on the rag in his hands as he swiped it half-heartedly along the side of the pod.

“Oh.” Coran said, dropping his nigh-perpetual cheery tone. “Well, anything I know is ten thousand years out of date, but I’ll answer as well as I can.” he chuckled, but it sounded forced.

“What were they like, before the war?” Keith turned, and found Coran staring at him. “What?” he asked, hands tightening on the rag. “It’s a reasonable question.”

“Oh, of course.” Coran shook his head quickly, like a wet dog. “What do you want to know?” he smiled, hanging his rag on the edge of his bucket.

“Oh, uhm.” Keith looked back down at the rag in his hands. He hadn’t really expected Coran to ask for a starting place. Usually the altean just set off rambling and eventually hit the answer to whatever question he’d been asked. “I guess, um, what were their families like?” he glanced up at Coran.

“Oh, galran family units are fascinating.” Coran beamed. crossing his legs. “Their children are raised communally, and go out into the world as a family unit once they're of age. The galra were nomadic for quite a long time, actually, because of this. Some possibly still are, but it was falling out of fashion before the war. They're constantly moving, though, even when they're not nomadic. I never could quite grasp the pattern of it myself.”

“Nomadic, huh.” Keith muttered, looking down at his hands. That might explain a few things.

“Oh, yes.” Coran nodded. “If we alteans were the diplomats if the galaxy, the galra were the traders and transporters. Their superior eyesight and reflexes made them ideal pilots, and the average pack was just the right size to crew a medium sized starship.”

“Pack?” Keith frowned.

“Oh, once all the kits in a litter have presented they're called a pack.” Coran said dismissively. “Sometimes it can take a while, though. I once knew a galra, Oleian. Ket tertiaries had grown in, but kee was still unpresented.” Coran chuckled, as if he hadn't just raised at least five new questions.

“Tertiaries?” Keith prompted after a moment.

“Those sharp, pointy teeth.” Coran mimed biting something.

And, presenting?” Keith grimaced. “Do I even want to know?”

“Well, you’re anatomically more human than galra, so I don’t suppose it would affect you.” Coran waved a hand. “Presentation is all hormones and such. Also, it determines a galra’s pronouns.”

Keith hesitated, then shook his head minutely. No, nope, he wasn’t going there. “Forget I asked.” he shook his head. “I’ll just look in the library later.”

“Well, if you ever need context for something, you can ask me.” Coran grinned. “Now let’s get back to work. These pods aren’t going to clean themselves!”

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, this is in fact a headcanon dump masquerading as a fic. I have _ideas_ about galran culture and social structure and how it’s changed over the past few thousand years. Also, whoops, rl kicked my ass so now this is hella late  >_< Still Galra Keith Week tho, so there's that!


End file.
